


To fall in love would not be my worst crime

by Petra



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Villanelle, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra





	To fall in love would not be my worst crime

  
To fall in love would not be my worst crime--  
If you'd admit that you might feel the same,  
You are the best way I can serve my time.  
I was expecting something more sublime,  
Not so cliché. I should be hard to tame;  
To fall in love would not be my worst crime.

And when I tell you--when, not if, no, I'm  
Just brave enough to face facts and proclaim:  
You are the best way I can serve my time--  
But both of you know better; this part-time,  
Mad love affair may only bring you shame.  
(To fall in love would not be my worst crime.)

If you can hold me back, don't let me prime  
Myself for failure, I'll play any game.  
You are the best way I can serve my time,  
So tell me all the rules and let me climb  
Inside your bed, your lives -- just say my name --  
To fall in love would not be my worst crime;  
You are the best way I can serve my time.


End file.
